Wild Nights
by poetic heart 75
Summary: Another wild night in Vegas. Too bad nobody remembers any of it
1. Chapter 1

The room felt like I was stuck in a funhouse and someone forgot to turn off the strobe lights. I don't remember even coming in the front door last night. What the fuck just happened? I never black out or pass out from drinking. Where the hell am I? Why do I have the fucking USC marching band playing drums in my head? My mouth felt like I had French kissed the wrong end of a fuzzy rabbit.

"Holy fuck." I tried to shake off the cobwebs and sit up and realized I wasn't even in a bed. I was sitting on the hard cold floor of a Las Vegas hotel room the size of my condo I lived in at home. I could never afford a room this big. I looked around to make sure there weren't any wild animals roaming around. Last time I saw this scene there was a man face down on the floor bleeding from his mouth and a chicken roaming around. Please tell me there's not a fucking tiger in the bathroom either. I really have to force myself up to go pee. I really don't want to have to run away from a jungle cat that I have no explanation for.

I crawl towards a mound of blankets I can only assume I was sleeping either on or under at one point in the evening and flop my head on what should've been the softest point. Only there was something hard and human feeling under it. This discovery prompted me to look down at myself to make sure I wasn't crawling around butt naked. I still had my clothes on from the night before and I smelled like I had slept in the mini bar. Man, as soon as I can feel my feet again, I am taking a long hot sobering shower. Please tell me that lump has clothes on or that it's one of the girls equally as fucked up as I am.

Before I get there, the mound of blankets starts making moaning sounds that sound like something out of The Walking Dead. I jump half startled. I expected a walker to emerge and start chewing on my leg or something. An arm emerges from the mound and flops on the ground. They sounded equally as fucked up. Wait, that's not a female arm. Where did a man come from? I don't remember picking up any men last night. Is this that awkward morning after moment? God, I hope not. Please don't be naked.

"Where the fuck am I?"

The voice sounded familiar. I knew that voice. That's a distinctively male voice. It's too deep to be Melissa or Jade. Well, Cynthia has a deep voice, but not that damn deep. Besides, his fingernails aren't purple and hers are. Plus he's wearing a watch. None of the girls wear watches. At least last night they weren't. Who knows about now? I grabbed a near- by shoe. Looked like one of my black Converse I was wearing last night. So, I used it like a weapon and pointed it towards the guy. If he got too friendly I could beat him back to sleep with my shoe.

"Identify yourself stranger sleeping next to me."

I hope that came out in English enough for the unidentified male to understand. I pointed the shoe threateningly and the guy emerged from under the blanket looking just as fucked up as me. He had no shirt on. Please be wearing pants. I'm wearing pants.

"What the fuck? Who are you?"

"I'm Ruby. Now back to you, Mr. No Name."

"Phil Lennox. What the fuck happened last night? I have such a major hang over. Why are you holding a shoe?"

He is sitting up now and trying to shake the cobwebs out of his head as well. I put down the shoe. He obviously is in no condition to attack or to try to reenact last night sober.

Ruby: "I have no idea. But, I really have to pee and I hope there's no jungle cat in the crapper."

Phil half laughs and then stops at the throbbing headache that starts. He takes in the red head with green eyes wearing a "Some guys can't handle Vegas" shirt and shorts sitting next to him. Of course, his eyes check out her rack and he smiles in approval. He may be hung over, but he's not stupid. He obviously had a great fucking time last night.

Phil: "Don't make me laugh. It hurts."

Ruby: "I have a magic solution for that in the fridge. I just have to get to it."

I attempt to get to my feet and damn near do a Three Stooges slip and slide back on top of Phil. I take off my socks. I hope I had brains enough to make my magic hang over juice the night before when I was sober. I never forget to make a huge batch if I know all of the girls are drinking the night before.

Ruby: "Implements of death right now. Not a good idea on the hung over and uncoordinated."

Phil starts laughing again. He seems to be looking around for the chicken and jungle cat too or maybe he has friends that are missing. I have no memory what so ever of what happened before I woke up right now. Damn, I never get tore up like this. How can I forget landing such a gorgeous man and bringing him back to the hotel with me?

Phil: "Where is this magic solution for this hang over at again?"

Ruby: "It's in the fridge in a plastic Kool-Aide pitcher. It's a nasty green color. Don't smell it whatever you do. It wreaks, but it kicks this hang over's ass."

I make it into the bathroom without incident. Thankfully, no tiger just a cold as hell toilet seat and a bright as hell light. Thank God the room is in one piece. That would be one hell of a bill to pay considering I can't afford the bill on a place like this anyway. Normally I'd make my way to the sink after finishing my business. I had to take a minute to catch my thoughts. Where the fuck did Phil come from? Where are the other girls and how the fuck did I get in this huge ass hotel room? It had to be his. Since when am I into going back to hotel rooms with strange men? He is hot though. Those blue eyes are gorgeous even when he's half hung over and zombie-like with his hair all crazy on his head. Obviously, he's not here to impress me at the moment.

Meanwhile, in the other room, a similar situation is unraveling. Cynthia plops herself down on the bed after returning from the bathroom and already identifying the man in her bed as Stu. A friend of Phil's that we met at the black jack table last night. Apparently we were playing black jack together. OK, that's good to know. I'm still lost.

Cynthia: "You're joking, right?"

Stu: "Excuse me?"

Stu feels around on the side night table for his eye glasses and puts them on so he can see Cynthia's face clearer now that they're both awake and curious. He looks her over and is impressed with her beauty. Brown eyes, long wavy brown hair, deep olive colored skin. He found her very sexy. She was sitting on the bed in a long T shirt and shorts.

Cynthia: "This is such a typical stereotype. A woman goes out with her girls in Vegas and wakes up in a strange hotel room that is not her own with some strange man she doesn't even remember picking up the night before."

Stu: "It could be worse. The room could be trashed and you could have domestic animals running around and a jungle cat in the bathroom."

Cynthia: "Obviously there is no jungle cat. I haven't heard any screams and I don't see any feathers. So, we're good there. I don't know about the whole trashed room thing. Our room is in one piece and I don't hear any kid."

Stu: "See? This is clearly a good thing. Besides, we're adults. Adults sleep together."

Cynthia: "Yeah. Adults sleep together, but was there any sex? See? I don't even remember bringing you back here. Let alone if the sex was any good."

Stu: "Judging by the fact that I am still wearing my shorts, I would vote no on the sex happening last night."

Cynthia: "Judging by the fact that I am still fully clothed, I'd say you're probably right. Not that I would mind having sex with you. I just would love to be able to remember if it was the best in the world or not."

Stu: "That's fair I guess. So, what did happen last night?"

Cynthia: "Beats the shit out of me. I've seen this movie before though. Who's on the roof? You have all your teeth and so do I."

Stu starts laughing.

Stu: "Nobody is getting married this time. So there is no wedding to worry about."

This prompts Cynthia to look at her fingers.

Cynthia: "Nope. No rings on my fingers or yours. Is Melissa still in the picture?"

Stu: "No. Phil was right. She's a raging cunt. I'm glad I got rid of her."

Cynthia: "What about the bride from Bangkok?"

Stu: "No. Not around anymore either. I'm afraid there were some complications with that marriage."

Cynthia: "Wow. This is insane."

Meanwhile, a huge commotion in the other room prompts everyone to come running into the living room area. A huge pile of plastic cups and empty cans is all over the place and another Zombie-like moan and groan can be heard as a blonde emerges from the mess with her hair sticking straight up in all directions on her head. Her pants are missing and her shirt is half on and half off.

Melissa: "Owe. God dammit, that fucking hurt. Whose bright ass idea was it to stack all this shit on top of me while I was sleeping last night? For that matter, what the hell am I doing behind the damn bar? Where are my pants and what the fuck is up with all this?"

She gestures around to all the crap that she knocked off the table and to the guys standing there now with Cynthia and Ruby.

Ruby: "First answer, dude there's a table right there that you totally just clobbered and cleared in a single motion. Second answer, nobody stacked it on top of you. Third, beats the hell out of me. You passed out there. Is there a dude with you back there somewhere?"

Melissa fixes her shirt and picks her underwear out of her ass in a fashion that is so typical of what she would do sober. She kicks at some of the bigger stacks of party favors lying around and listens for someone to yell "Owe" or "Hey I'm over here" or to make a zombie noise. No response. So she shrugs and walks towards the bathroom.

Melissa: "No dude back there. Who the hell told the table to move closer to me while I was asleep? My underwear is clean and at least I wore the cute ones."

She shakes her ass that says "Rock Star" across the cheeks of the underwear. She stops at Phil and puts her hand on his shoulder. She attempts to lay her unruly hair flatter noticing Phil was attractive to her.

Melissa: "Hello tall, blue eyed and sexy. How are you doing?"

Phil: "Hello slightly hung over and half dressed."

He looks at her half confused. Was she half hung over and hitting on him? I started laughing. This is typical normal Melissa behavior. She's crazy and she doesn't care who knows it. We love her to pieces.

Melissa: "I'm Melissa encase you're too hung over to remember my name from last night. I hope you were behind the bar with me for at least some portion of the fun last night."

Phil: "I have no idea what the fuck happened last night."

Ruby: "That makes three of us."

She holds up her hand like someone is taking a head count for a vote.

Melissa: "Unanimous all around the group. Nobody remembers a damn thing."

She shrugs again as she notices nobody else is raising their hands up. She goes into the bathroom and shuts the door.

Cynthia: "OK. Who's stuck in the elevator or on the roof? I've seen this movie played out before."

Phil brings the pitcher and a clean stack of plastic cups for the group.

Phil: "Hopefully nobody. Alan is missing from this equation."

Ruby: "Yeah and so is Jade. Hopefully Jade and Alan are together somewhere safe and not on the roof."

As if on cue, the front door to the room opens and Jade comes in singing to herself. She looked freshly showered in clean jeans and a clean grey shirt that says "In Punk We Trust" across the front and "Best In the World CM Punk" on the back.

Jade: (Singing to the IPOD plugged into her head) "Look in my eyes. What do you see? The cult of personality. I know your anger. I know your dreams. I'm the cult of personality."

Ruby: "Yo, Jade take it down about 20 notches, will ya?"

I throw an empty cup towards her to get her attention. She looks up and takes the ear buds out.

Jade: "Good morning, grumpy. Why are you throwing shit at me? I come bearing gifts."

She holds up a Starbucks tray and a box of doughnuts.

Ruby: "Well, first of all, we're too fucken hung over to listen to you singing all obnoxious like right now. Second, why didn't you mention coffee?"

She passes out coffee to everyone.

Jade: "Now, I didn't take the time to take everyone's personal orders. So, I just brought the same thing for the whole lot of you except for the guys. I brought the guys straight up black coffee. I know the girls all drink the mocha one that I drink."

Phil: "God bless you, child. You read my mind."

Jade: "You're welcome, Phil."

Phil: "It's good to be remembered by the coffee angel."

Jade: "Honey, I am no angel. I just know what it feels like to wake up with a monster ass hang over. For me, coffee fixes it. That and Ruby's magic green drink."

Phil: "This magic green drink?"

He holds up the cup in his hand.

Jade: "I came just in time. Nobody had drank any of that yet, right?"

She looks around the group and we all shake our heads no.

Jade: "Good because you'll need the coffee for a chaser. That stuff is strong and the first time I drank it, I gagged. I'm putting that out there for everyone has a warning."

Ruby: "What the hell did we do last night?"

Jade: "You seriously want to know?"

Phil: "Yeah. Where's Alan by the way?"

Jade: "Who the hell is Alan?"

Doug comes out of the other bedroom yawning and looking just as tore up as the rest of us.

Jade: "Hello lover. I brought you some coffee. It helps clear out the cobwebs a bit. So does this green hang over drink."

Doug: "Did I just hear you ask who Alan was?"

Jade: "Yeah because Phil over here seems to think I should know his wear-a bout this morning."

Melissa: "Mmmm coffee. Thank God you remembered."

Jade: "Hello my fellow hung over friend. What's good?"

Melissa: "Silence. I will kill you and your overly sober greetings."

Jade: "I told you not to drink that last Jagger bomb. Nobody ever listens to me. Apparently I'm obsessed with trying to be Straight Edge if I want you guys to cool it. Now you see it's not an obsession? I'm trying to help you avoid a hangover from hell like this. I mean, I drank last night too. This is Vegas."

Cynthia: "Look, none of us remember shit from last night. You're walking around bright eyed and bushy tailed. Not to mention you were singing perfectly sober lyrics as you came through the door. What happened to us that didn't happen to you obviously?"

Doug: "Wait a minute. Where is Alan? He was with us last night."

Jade: "There's that name again, Alan. Alan is the missing comrade from last night. You guys are always losing someone. I don't know why you even come to Vegas together. If I was you I'd leave one guy at home. Then you can't fry him on the roof or lock him in an elevator. Besides, that Alan dude seems to attract all kinds of bad attention from the wrong kind of people."

Doug: "Alan is harmless. He just doesn't know any better. He really was trying to have a good time last time."

Stu: "Yeah. Nothing says good times like being roofied by your brother. I married a stripper. I lost a tooth. I almost got killed by a giant tiger. Let's not even get into what happened when we took him to Bangkok with us."

Phil: "The whole disaster with Mr. Chow and the FBI. Not to mention losing your wife's brother in the elevator. He was lucky to be alive in that heat. I thought your father in law was going to kill you."

Stu: "He was going to kill me, Phil. He doesn't take "oopse we drank too much and got carried away" as an excuse for getting his prized son's finger chopped off and arrested. Not to mention us being in the news for that riot and fire."


	2. Chapter 2

Jade: "Well, you guys have had some pretty awesome adventures. Granted, there were some hang ups, but it seemed like you all were ok in the end."

Doug: "She makes a good point."

Stu: "Do you know how much it cost me to get that tattoo removed? I lost two wives in the process of those adventures. One I didn't even get the chance to know before I married. I was far from OK. I got fucked in all this. Literally in Bangkok and figuratively here. Tell me how that makes me OK."

Jade: "You're alive and in one piece. That's how it makes you OK. You're all alive and in one piece."

Phil: "We are alive. I mean, Doug had some physical pain there too. Remember that nasty sun burn?"

Doug: "I was lucky I didn't have to go to the hospital with you."

Phil: "I still have no idea how I got in the hospital. I just know large amounts of alcohol were involved just like this."

Stu: "I did go to the hospital to have that tattoo removed. I still have scars on my face."

Jade looked closer at his face to see if she can spot any scars on it.

Jade: "No. I'd say you don't have any obvious scars at all. That was a good removal treatment they did on you. You look just as gorgeous as you did before the tattoo."

Su: "Thank you, Jade. That's very sweet of you."

Jade: "You're welcome."

Doug: "Ok. Let's get back to Allan. Allan is missing and out roaming Vegas alone."

Phil: "That can't be good. He barely handles it with us.

Jade gives Doug a look like he has completely lost his mind.

Jade: "Do any of you, other than Doug here, remember any Allan being present at any given time last night? I don't even remember seeing Allan. I think I'd remember a chubby, bearded white guy wandering around with me. He's hard to miss and not to mention a bit obnoxious to deal with. I'd remember having the hell annoyed out of me."

Melissa picks up her cell phone to check her messages and stares at it like a big green alien just surfaced and asked her for directions.

Melissa: "What the hell?"

She listens to the voice mail again.

Phil: "Play it for us out loud. Maybe we can figure it out together."

Melissa: "Good luck. I don't even know who it is."

She puts the message on speaker phone.

"Hey. I found your number in my phone. I don't know who else to call. Nobody else is picking up their phone right now and you seem to always have yours on. Where are you? Are the guys with you? Well, I'm trying to figure out where everyone is at. I got lost from the pack. Call me or page me. I don't want to be lost."

Melissa: "Page you? Who the fuck still uses pagers?"

Doug: "That's Allan. That's my missing brother."

Melissa: "Apparently he knows enough to use a phone and leave a message. This is from last night and the number is unknown. That's why I didn't pick it up last night."

Doug: "So there's no way to know where the call came from."

Melissa: "No, Mr. CSI Vegas there isn't a way to know where the call came from. I don't come equipped with cell phone tracking equipment."

Phil looks at the green liquid in the cup.

Phil: "Should I cautiously drink this now?"

Jade: "You should quickly chug it. Plug your nose and don't taste it unless you want to gag harder. It doesn't taste or smell good."

Phil catches a wind of the smell and makes a face.

Phil: "God, that is nasty. How the hell did you get that down your throat?"

Jade: "Trust me. Just do it. Act like it's the best thing you've ever drank. It works."

Phil: "I trust you here."

He plugs his nose and chugs it down just like Jade suggested. She quickly gives him a bottle of water to chase it down. He acts like he wants to gag but drinks the water immediately before his reflex can react.

Phil: "Oh God, that's horrible."

Jade: "I told you it was gross. I was serious."

Phil: "But, I'll be damn if it isn't working like instantly."

Doug: "All right. Now that we're all thinking clearer and less hung over let's focus on what happened to Allen."

Jade: "All right boys and girls, get comfortable. This story gets long and at some points, really weird and complicated all at once."

Melissa: "That sounds dangerous."

Jade smiles and sits cross legged on the couch and I sit next to her. I'm ready to hear just about anything right now.

Jade: "Once upon a time, Ruby, Cynthia, Melissa and Jade decided to take a trip to Vegas."

_Flashback to Hollywood Hills, CA_

Melissa: "Dude, we're going to Vegas for one weekend not two weeks. What's with all the luggage?"

Cynthia: "Well, I got my make-up and toiletries in the one bag and my clothes in the other. The third one is just my shoes."

Melissa pokes her nose in the bag with shoes.

Melissa: "Where do you plan on wearing those hookers heals at? You do realize we walk everywhere in Vegas, right? Tennis shoes are a better option than those neck breakers."

Cynthia: "Well, I got those on my feet and the sandals are for when it's hot."

Melisa: "Yeah and you're going to carry all this extra crap up to the room and back down when we leave. This ought to be interesting. Remind me to get my video camera."

Cynthia sticks her tongue out at Melissa as you can hear someone's radio blasting some random Pit-bull song in the drive way. Ruby sticks her head out of the top of her black Mercedes convertible.

Ruby: "Are you bitches ready for Vegas, or what?"

Melissa: "Are you deaf? Sweet Jesus that's loud."

Ruby: "I'm not deaf. I'm ready to go party in Vegas. "

Cynthia comes out of the house hauling her luggage.

Ruby: "No. No, ghetto girl we are not taking the Wall mart bag with us. If it doesn't fit in your suitcase, you don't need to bring it."

Cynthia: "It's just shoes."

Ruby: "Inside the luggage. Come on, we're staying at the Bellagio. We can at least act like we're rich bitches. Put that ghetto shit in your suitcase."

Cynthia: "I don't know if this ghetto shit will fit in my suitcase."

She opens her accessories bag and shoves the shoe bag in there carefully.

Ruby: "That's better. Now get that shit in the trunk. We got one more stop to pick up Jade and I'm sure she's got 10 pounds of shit in a 5 pound sack too."

Melissa and Cynthia get their luggage in Ruby's trunk. She has the same two bags as everyone else. Melissa hops in the back and Cynthia hops in the front.

Melissa: "I absolutely love your trunk. "

Ruby: "It's not the trunk. It's the way the person packs it. I know what I'm doing. So everything fits."

They pull out of Melissa and Cynthia's driveway and pull up to another house down the street. A black Mustang convertible is in the driveway and you can hear music coming from the house. Ruby honks her horn and the music goes down.

Ruby: "Come on Grandma. Vegas is calling me."

Jade comes outside.

Jade: "I was expecting you to start yelling "Paging Doctor Faggot." In your best Phil impression."

Ruby: "You're not a doctor or a dentist. That wouldn't fit us any."

Jade: "Yeah well."

She loads her luggage into the trunk and locks up her house. She puts her car in the garage.

Jade: "Now we can boogie on out of here."

She jumps in the backseat of the car. They continue on the journey to Vegas. Forwarding to later in the evening,

Cynthia: "You totally got hooked up with that room. That suite is awesome."

Ruby: "It's what I do."

She smiles a cocky smile and Melissa smacks her in the arm.

Melissa: "Knock it off, would ya? You're a normal human being just like the rest of us. Stop acting all cocky and extra cool."

Ruby: "I don't act."

Melissa: "Well, tone it down. You're coming off as a douche."

Ruby: "I got your douche, right here."

She flips her bird and Melissa flips it right back.

Melissa: "Right back at you."

Jade: "You two are nuts. Let's go gamble."

Forwarding into a little later still and now the girls have had a few drinks and we're at a black jack table at The Hard Rock. In walk Phil, Stu, Allan and Doug. They start playing at the table. The girls haven't seen the guys in forever. Ruby goes and jumps on Phil's back.

Phil: "Holy shit. You scared the hell out of me. What's up crazy?"

He turns around and gives her a kiss like she's a long lost girlfriend.

Ruby: "I brought friends."

She gestures over to Jade, Cynthia and Melissa. Melissa is looking at Phil expecting something in return.

Phil: "If it isn't the rest of the crazies. Where's the love?"

Melissa: "Well, if you would stop making out with my sister long enough for me to get a hug in. You might get some."

Ruby climbs off Phil and stands up like a normal person. Melissa comes over and hugs him and kisses his cheek.

Phil: "I think we're a little more formal then the kiss on the cheek, babe."

Melissa: "We are, but I am not kissing you after you were slobbering all over Ruby. That's incest."

Phil: "No it isn't. It's only incest if you throw your tongue down her throat. Not mine."

Melissa: "Whatever you say, Phil."

She pecks him on the lips.

Ruby: "You remember Jade and Cynthia?"

Phil: "How can I forget Jade? I've seen her dance. She's awesome."

Jade: "A lot has changed since then. I don't do that anymore. I got clean after Tyler."

Phil: "That's good. I'm glad to hear that. You look good."

Jade: "Where are the boys?"

Phil: "They're around here somewhere."

He looks around to see if Doug and Stu are near-by. They're sitting at the black jack table gambling.

Melissa: "I say we get in on that game. See if we can't clean them out."

Ruby: "Let's do it."

We sit at the black jack table with the guys. After Stu and Doug hug us "hello" of course. Now, at this point in the evening nobody even knows that Allan is around. Phil didn't mention that he was lurking by the slot machines until Jade got up and decided she wanted to try her luck.

Ruby: "That's right. In your faces, bitches I told you I could win."

Phil: "That's my girl. Man, you're hot right now. What's that, the third hand?"

Ruby: "Fourth, but I'm not keeping track and since when am I your girl?"

Phil: "Since you started winning and impressing me."

Ruby: "I'm glad I could impress you."

Phil: "I'm glad you're here."

He smiles his million dollar smile and Ruby looks at Melissa who starts laughing.

Ruby: "You were saying something earlier?"

Melissa: "Yeah. I know. Let's go throw some craps around."

Cynthia: "I'm with you. You want to join us, Stu?"

Stu: "I would love to join you ladies."

Melissa: "You too, Doug. Let's go."

Doug: "I'd love to join you guys."

Meanwhile, Allan has wandered over and is talking to Jade at one of the slot machines.

Allan: "You know it's better when you play all the lines. You get a bigger pay off."

Jade: "I know. That's what I've been doing. Who the hell are you and why do you keep trying to talk to me? I don't remember inviting you over here into my space."

Allan: "I'm Allan. Doug's brother we were talking earlier."

Jade: "Ah, so you're the infamous Allan. I've heard stories about you from the girls."

Allan: "You girls know the Wolf Pack?"

Jade: "Yeah. We're friends of theirs. How the hell did you get stuck over here with me?"

Allan: "I'm not stuck. I came over here on my own free will. Why are you stuck?"

Jade: "No. I'm not stuck either. I forgot you're a little slow."

Allan: "I'm functioning on all of my mental capacities. I'm not slow."

Jade: "It's all right, buddy. Play your slot machine. I'm going to get some change."

Allan: "OK. Hurry back."

He puts a quarter into the machine and Jade goes over to the bill changer to change her tickets. Cynthia comes over to the same bill changer.

Jade: "Dude, what the hell? Why am I on retard duty? You know he's notorious for slipping shit into drinks and getting everyone into trouble."

Cynthia: "He's a harmless man gambling in Vegas. He's not going to bite you."

Jade: "No, but I might kill him by the end of the night. Who invited him?"

Cynthia: "You know he's their road dog. Come on."

Jade: "Yeah. Road dog is right."

She heads back over to where Allan is playing but sits at a machine further away and starts winning. Forward a little further into the evening,


	3. Chapter 3

Jade: "No. I don't care what your friend said. I am not leaving the hotel with you."

Allan: "Oh, come on Jade. It'll be fun. I never get to be away from the guys for very long. Phil would approve."

Jade: "Phil would approve? That doesn't exactly scream "safe" to me. We're talking about the man who thought it was awesome to steal a cop car."

Allan: "It was awesome to steal a cop car. We have a great story to tell now. I told him to get the tiger and the chicken."

Jade: "OK. I already know I'm going to regret this, but where the hell did a chicken come from in Vegas? We know you stole the tiger from Mike Tyson."

Allan: "We found him wandering around in a field. He got away from a near by chicken farm. Poor little guy."

Jade: "All righty then. A chicken farm in Vegas. You guys end up in some fucked up places."

Allan: "We weren't on the chicken farm. We were in the abandon field where the chicken was found. We were looking for Doug."

Jade: "That's right. I forgot Doug was missing when you guys were in Vegas last. Well, Doug is not missing now. He's upstairs with the girls and I am down here with you. We are not leaving this hotel tonight. I don't care what your friend said."

Allan: "Come on, Jade. Lesley is a cool guy. He's my best friend. He wants to meet up down at the Luxor for a few drinks and some gambling. We won't get into any kind of trouble. I promise."

Jade: "Lesley sounds like a beautiful woman and I would love to hook you two up, but I was told not to let you go off by yourself. I don't want you to get lost or arrested. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

Allan: "Awe, thanks Jade. That's really sweet of you to say."

She puts her arm around Allan and gives him a half hug. She realized that maybe she was treating him like he was a 5 year old kid and not a grow ass man with his own mind and own wits about him.

Jade: "I only am treating you like this because I care about you and your safety. Besides, Doug would kill me if something happened to his brother."

Allan: "I don't think Doug would notice if I disappeared. He's got the girls and the guys upstairs. He's having a good time and he won't remember anything in the morning."

He looks down at his hands like he's realizing for the first time that maybe the wolf pack doesn't need him around to have a good time.

Jade: "Doug knows your not there."

Meanwhile, upstairs in the room, Cynthia, Ruby and Melissa are taking shots with Stu, Phil and Doug. Phil is impressed with Melissa's ability to down just as many shots as a man and not get too sloppy. Melissa is holding her arms up in a victory stance after downing the 5th shot. The group of them is cheering her on and shouting words of encouragement.

Melissa: "What did I tell you? I can drink just as hard as you do and it doesn't get to me."

Phil: "I stand corrected. You sure can handle your liquor."

Cynthia: "I don't know where she puts it. She's so damn little."

Melissa: "I may be small, but I am mighty. I can kick your ass in no time flat."

Ruby: "That's apparent. We've seen you get rowdy before."

Stu: "I have a hard time seeing Phil's drinking partner, there getting rowdy."

The girls bust out laughing and exchange knowing looks. Melissa smiles and puts her arm around Stu.

Melissa: "Dude, I go to punk rock shows and hang in the mosh pits with the teenagers. I know all about getting rowdy."

Stu: "I bet you've never so much as flashed a tit in public."

Melissa: "I've flashed both my tits in public before. It wasn't by choice, but it's happened. My clothes have a way of coming undone at the wrong time and in the wrong place."

Doug: "How exactly does that work? A bra doesn't just pop open and your shirt goes up like a mini blind. You have to make some effort to undo the clasps."

Melissa: "Have you ever crowd surfed or stage dived, Doug?"

Doug: "Not since I was in high school."

Melissa: "Well, let me let you in on something. This is a little education for everyone who's never been in a mosh pit or surfed a crowd. They feel the women up. I was surfing the crowd and all my clothes were on. I got to my feet and my bra was undone and unbeknownst to me, the front of my shirt was up. So, everyone in the first four rows saw my naked tits. I was a popular topic all night long."

Phil: "Oh shit. I'm sure you were and not for the right reasons."

Melissa: "Bingo. I was "That crazy bitch flashing her tits" all night long. I never lived that one down. My friend who was with me laughed at me. I just adjusted my shirt and acted like I meant to do that."

Phil: "Good times."


End file.
